Test the notion that after treating a wart with a placebo solution it will reduce in size. Conventional wisdom has it that a wart will reduce in size within a week if it is covered over. This indicates that placebo treatment of warts can reduce wart size. This study will test the effectiveness of treating warts with placebos by treating them with distilled water that has been labeled a "painless topical anti-viral solution." If placebos work, this might have implications for issues of autonomic nervous control of blood supply.